Teardrops on my Guitar
by twilightgirl43
Summary: Semi based on Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Bella has a hidden talent that will have the whole school drop to their knees. She's in love with Edward Cullen, her best friend that makes bad choices. I don't own anything.
1. Edward Why Don't You See

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

**Edward is going to be Drew and clearly Bella Taylor**

"Hey Bella are you going to the football game tonight?"

"I was concidering it, why?"

"Oh I just was wondering. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. I'm in love."

That's when the bell rang for class to start.

"I'll tell you about her in bioligy and I'll be sitting with her at lunch."

"Ok." I said in a faint murmur. Was Edward so blind to not see that the perfect girl for him was standing right in front of him? Clearly his brain had never registered me as more than his best friend. The day dragged on, when I was day dreaming about Edward's perfect lips crushing against mine Mrs. Cami asked my perpective on one of Shakespear's quotes which I wasn't paying attention to so I had no idea what the answer was.

"Bella can I talk to you after class?" Mrs. Cami asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders.

was my all time favorite teacher was who I told my secrets to. Everything about Edward was told to her and she was one of they only people besides my two best friends Alice and Rosalie who knew how I felt. When class ended I walked up to Mrs. Cami's desk.

"Bella what's been troubling you?"

"Well.. Earlier I was at my locker and Edward asked if I was going to the game and I said I was concidering it and than I got all excited because I took that as him asking me out. And then he said he was in love. How could I have been so stupid?!" I shrieked before bursting into tears.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll call Mr. Mason and talk to him about you staying with me for a little while and I'll get someone to sub for me."

"Thank you." I said threw my tears.

"And remember Bella, if Edward can't see how wonderful you are than he's screwed for eternity!" This is what I loved about Mrs. Cami she was free and crazy and never afraid to speak her mind.

**Did you enjoy it? I know it's short and even after the songs lyrics end it will continue**

**thxs**

**twilightgirl43**


	2. Am I that Obvious

While I was crying took us to the teachers lounge so we could be alone and there she let me cry my heart out.

"Why can't he see that I've been in love with him since I was 6 when I met him? Am I that pathetic that he wouldn't show any feeling towards me?"

"Bella it's Edward's loss that he can't see the beatiful, smart, caring girl in front of him. You are most deffinetly not pathetic, you don't decide who you love it just happens." These comments for some reason made me blush my famous blush. God this blush was annoying.

"Do you think I should tell him how I feel?" I asked shyly.

"Most deffinetly!" Mrs. Cami exclaimed obviously waiting for me you have the guys to do it. Thats when the bell rang for lunch.

"Thanks I'm going to go tell him!" I hopped up off the teachers couch and ran into the hallway. That's when I spotted sone beautiful bronze hair

"Edward!" I yelled feeling confident. He didn't hear, I started pushing threw the crowd and I saw his arms around a fake blonde with a cheerleading outfit on.

Edward spotted me pulling out from a kiss, "Bella, this is Tanya, she's head cheerleader." He added winking at me.

"I've got to go." I said pushing past him and running to the school front doors, running out to my truck. I threw the door open and saw in my rear view mirror Edward rum out the front door and up to her door. I clicked the car lock closed.

"Bella, what did I do?"Edward asked.

"You loved her!" I said threw my tears.

"You don't even know her."

"Edward, are you that blind to see that I love you? I've loved you since the first time me met on the playground when we were six and we were on the tetertotter."

I started the engine and drove off not looking back knowing I would later regret it. When I got home Charlie's cruiser was still gone so I ran up to the door and jammed my key in causing the door to fly open. I slammed the door and ran up to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote me hear out creating songs. My first one was called Tear Drops on My Guitar (By Taylor Swift) my second was You Belong with me (also by Taylor) and My third was This is Just a Dream (by Carrie Underwood) and my last one was Jesus Take the Wheel (also by Carrie.) These couldn't describe better of how I felt about Edward and I was going to sing Tear Drops on My Guitar for thie talent show coming up in 3 days and there's a rumor going around a talent scout is going to be there. I started getting out my guitar and practicing the chords I would be doing for the song and I was pretty sure I at least wouldn't get laughed off stage. I was ready, was all I could tell my self over and over again.

**Sorry short chapter but I couldn't add the next chapter into this**


	3. Why Me?

**Day of** talent show

You could see the homecoming comitee setting up for the talent show, I guess they also got to be the comitee of this to. Oooooo I don't know if I could do this. I would be able to see my best friends Rosalie and Alice with their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett, in the front row but I only hoped Edward wouldn't even show up. It was unlikely for him to show up for these type of things anyway but I couldn't help but worry. Ever since day before yesterday things had been a mess. Edward seemed to be avoiding me and in bioligy I would notice him glancing at me all through out the lessons. Uhhh!!! Why did I have to tell him? People always say, 'It's better if you let them know.' but it isn't it just ruined our friendship! Plus now feels terrible for encouraging me to tell him. Now I feel bad for making her feel bad! Why does this all have to happen now?! Everyone's second period would be skipped today for the talent show. Everyone singing had a list of people and what they were doing (i cant remember for the life of me what it's called!) I was going 7th out of 50 people. I guess we were going alphabetically now. Oh and apparently I was the only person who had written a song and was singing it oh and it gets better! I'm the only one singing country!! Most of the girls were singing Brittany Spears songs and any of the guys were doing punk or rock or punk rock!! Maybe I could drop out at last minute. No! I couldn't my friends were counting on me to be chosen by the talent scout (I know never going to happen) but I have to give it a try for them. Ohhhh only 12 minutes till the prefomence. That's when the entercome went off, "everyone in the talent show please report to the gym." NOooooooooooo! I wasn't ready for this, I have to tell them when I'm ready for it and now is not the time! Oh well my friends are counting on me. I noticed a few people in my class stand up and walk out the door, uhhh and I have to be one of them! Why did I let Alice and Rosalie convince me I could sing? What if I couldnt? What if they were just being nice? When I finally made it to the gym it had apperently been moved outside from lack of space. Big shocker there! They had attempted to set up a stage using risers all on one surface **(can't remember the word again, bleachers no!) **then theyre was the microphone and there were they fold-able chairs that people would be sitting in, although some would have to stand.

"I'm sorry for the inconvernience of having to move out here students" My princible, said. "But I would like you to meet our talent scout" Everyone was cheering now and a few people whooped. "Now, now lets save your energy for the talent show" **(I guess its more of a singing show! Becasue there isn't any like hip-hop dancers or anything)** "Remember just try your best." added before kids started flooding out of classrooms and rushing to seats. I noticed Alice and Emmett galiping over, litterally! Oh I love them so much, how could you not? When all of the seats were fild began.

"Thank you students for coming here today, we have some wonderful groups here today that should be inspiring to you for their passion to music. They have all worked very hard to get here, and with that said I would like you to meet our talent scout, ." She paused as she let everyone clap."Now lets not forget our round of a plause for the preformers now." Another aplause, "And with that lets began."

Things passed quickly with that and the talent scout seemed inmpressed exept for one person who tried to do an empersination of Brittany Spears and it ended up sounding like Elvis.

"Ok that was Regan McCeen doing an empersination of Brittany Spears," concluded for Regan. "Next up is Bella Swan singing a song she wrote called, Teardrops on my Guitar." Apperantly Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett had made shirts and signs that said _Country forever-Bella Swan~ '09. _I walked out on stage and saw the signs in the front row waving and under them my friends faces. I glanced around the crowd looking for a bronze hair god. Nope. I felt my heart sink even though I knew he wouldn't be here.

"Um.. yeah as Mrs. Sim's said this is a song a wrote a few days ago,

**Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see.

**(By Taylor Swift)**

Aperently I had down well because I had a standing obation, and Emmett started chanting on core, on core and soon the whole crowd was chanting it. I looked over at and she nodded in approvale. Just then I saw a bronze head brush threw the crowd and there Edward was looking up at me from the back.

"Ok this is another song I wrote called You Belong with me, I hope you enjoy it."

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe.

**(Also by Taylor)**

Now the crowd was going crazy and said one more, one more. Once again I glanced over at and she nodded agravated by the crowd.

"Ok this ones going to be Before he Cheats and it's going to sound a little different from the others and again I wrote it. **(I guess she also wrote this one including this is just a dream but i couldn't resist I love this song! Both by Carrie Underwood)**

**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know**

**I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know**

**That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me**

**'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh**

I thought about what I had writen that song about and it was about my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black who I found cheating on me with a girl I fairly knew name Leah.

"GO Bella!!" I heard Emmett yell. I didn't pay much attention to it because I was staring into Edward's embrald green eyes that were watering and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran off stage.

"Ok, um... well that was Bella Swan everyone." annonced once again.

Yeahs and wahoos where heard across the field. The rest of the talent show was intrestingly terrible. For instence Mike Newton went up and started singing Can't Touch This and then Lauren went up and sang Don't Ya Wish Your Girlfriend was Hot like me. It was a nightmare especially when Tyler Crowley (I think that's his last name, I've never paid much attention to him at school) tripped over the microphone cord and went tumbling to the ground and the microphone made that awful screeching noise. It turns out he broke his arm, to bad. After the talent show the talent scout went up and said,

"Through an amazing talent show sadly I only can pick one winner. But I hope everyone agrees on my choice with this singer because in my opinion she did a wonderful job. Lets give a hand for Isabella Swan!" That was the que when the crowd went wild. I just stood there in shock not believing he had actually said it untill on of my friends Angela pushed me out on stage.

"Congradulations Isabella."

"Bella" I murmured.

"Well Bella, how are you feeling right now?" questioned

"Um... shocked. To think a couple days ago I had just written these songs in my room."

"Well you have won a contract with Talent Studios, they will contact you tommorow to scedule a recording time. Just think in a few months you might have yourself an album so just keep writing." He encouraged.

"Yeah I actually do have a few other songs I didn't get the chance to sing."

"Well by all means, SING!!!"

"Well, um.. ok. Everyone this song is called 15." **(oh bella's a junior)**

**By Taylor Swift**

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way**

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

That song once again reminded me of Jacob Black. Uhh, how could I have fell for him?

"Um.. should I continue?"

"Yes!" The crowd sang

"Ok this songs called, Just a Dream."

**By Carrie.**

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, goin? to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in her shoe, somethin? borrowed, somethin? blue**

And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, tryin? to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn?t believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin? on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin? from a distance, standin? in the background  
Everybody's sayin?, he's not comin? home now  
This can't be happenin? to me, this is just a dream

The preacher man said, ?Let's bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard

And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, well, what could?ve been?  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe

It's like I'm lookin? from a distance, standin in the background  
Everybody's sayin, he's not comin home now  
This can't be happenin? to me, this is just a dream

Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm lookin? from a distance, standin? in the background  
Everybody's sayin?, he's not comin? home now  
This can't be happenin? to me, this is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
It's just a dream, yeah, yeah

And with that I walked off yelling thank you.

"Well that about concludes todays preformence." yelled.

I walked off stage and into the crowd to my friends when I hit a hard chest. Please, please, please, don't be Edward, I'd rather go out with Mike Newton than have this be Edward! But of course I can't be that lucky and it was Edward.

"Bella you were amazing up there." Edward complemented.

"Um... Thanks. I'm sorry I got mad at you the other day. You can love Tanya, I can't make you change your mind. It's your desision." I apoligized.

"Bella, that's what I need to talk to you about. Tanya and I are over, I was wrong about Tanya I'm in love with Lauren."Edward told me. Was he that oblivious?!

"Edward, why the hell did you tell me that!? Just stay away from me. You've already hurt me once. I will never cry for you again. You, you pig!" I pushed him aside and ran over to Alice and Rosalie who would help me feel better. I didn't look back at Edward's face because I knew I'd regret it.

**_This summer I'm not going to have all that much time to type but when I do get the chance I'll do as much as I can. Tommorow I'll be gone for two weeks in the mountains so I most likley wont get the chance_**


	4. Let's get the party started

As I ran over to Rosalie and Alice I had to tell them what had happend, I couldn't handle this by myself. When I got over to my friends they were all giving me sympothetic looks.

"Rosalie,Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Alice said while Rosalie nodded.

"You know how Edward said he was in love with Tanya?" I asked threw sniffles, I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry. "Well when he pulled me aside he said now he was in love with Lauren."

"That jack...." Rosalie didn't get the chance to finish before to strong tan arms rapped around my waist. My natural instinct was to turn around so I did and guess who I saw? None other then the Jacob Black.

"What are you doing her Black?" Rosalie sneered. Most people thought she was just a bitch but she only acted that way when her friends needed help.

"I came to see my ex-girlfriend, who I dearly love, win this competion."

"Ex."Alice pipped in.

"Guys can I talk to him alone for a minute, we need to settle things?" I asked my friends. They both sighed and walked away. "Jacob, what do you want?"

"Bella, I messed up. I love you and I realized that the minute you left. Tanya means nothing to me, she tricked me into bed."

"Jacob, how can I trust you?"

"Have I ever lied or done anything to you before that day? Bella we've known each other since we were three."

"Well you did put mud on my head on the first day of kindergarden," I joked with him, boy had I missed him. " I love you."

After I said that I realized that I really did. At that moment he rapped his long arms around my waist and started spinning me around feet off the ground and all. If you ever get the chance to be spun off your feet with someone take it, it's so much fun!

"Hey Honey! Did you come all this way to see me?" I heard I high screeching voice say only to turn around and see it was belonged to Tanya.

"No, Tanya, I came to see Bella my new girlfriend.."He stopped looking down at me seeing if I approved, which I agreed to."Win this competition"

"But Honey Bunney, we're soulmates!"She cried back.

"Tanya, we're not really soulmates when I find you in bed with my BROTHER the next night." He threw back.

"Well....He tricked , he tricked me!" Right!!!

"Go to hell, Denali!" I screamed at her. By now I realized a crowd had formed and Edward was in the front row with a hurt expression on his face. He knew what I had gone threw with Jacob and he probably was suprised to see me with him.

After our little show Alice had planned a party at her house some how knowing I would win and invited about the whole population of Forks. When we got there the people started forming a little clump in the house. Before anymore came we had to block off some rooms in the houses with a key that all of us had that unlocked every door in the house. After about a half hour everyone was on the dance floor dancing to Everyhting I'm Not by the Veronicas.

"Excuse me, we have a special preformance for you. Bella Swan can you come up here and sing one more song?" Alice yelled into a microphone.

I walked through the crowd and walked up to Alice and grabbed the mic.

"OK everyone this is the last song I'm going to sing for you guys. This song is called Because of You." **Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

**Ok I don't know where to go from here anyone have ideas?**


	5. Miss Independant

We were all dead on our feet after everyone finally left. After I sang **Because of You **I couldn't find Edward anywhere. Maybe he finally got the message that he had hurt me beyond repair. How could he just leave like that though? Couldn't he tell that for some odd reason I was still madley in love with him? He was like the reason for my survival and whenever I kissed Jake something felt wrong and that always made me feel guilty.

I woke up to the sun streaming down on my face and birds chirping. Wow this is so unlike Forks. I tried to sit up but I realised Jasper's head was on my stomach and Emmetts legs on my legs. Rosalie and Alice were both curled up in balls next to each other.

"Emmett!" I screamed into his ear. That sure woke everyone up, Emmett almost jumped three feet. "How are you guys doing this lovely morning?"

"What? Huh? What's going on?" Jasper said bringing his head up.

"So what are you we doing today?" Rose asked still yawning her hair in tangles, she was not a morning person.

"How about we go to the mall?" I asked. I know I must be spending to much time wil Alice.

"Bella! Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?" Alice shrieked. Ok I'm not so into the mall thing right now but I really needed to get out of the house so I guess I didn't really have a choice now.

"That's not creepy at all," I mumbled under my breath but I heard Jasper snicker.

"Let's go get ready!" Emmett said bouncing up and down. How can he possibly be like this in the morning.

_~Half hour later~_

We were hopping into Emmett's jeep driving toward's Port Angeles and Alice was talking about how she was going to do my hair for my first music video. Blah. Blah. Blah. Was all I heard since I was blocking her out.

All of a sudden my phone started blasting Sweet Low by Augustana breaking me from my thoughts. **I love that song! **I flipped open my phone and I heard a couple guys laughing in the background

"Hi Bella, it's Jacob."

"Oh, hey Jake!" Jacob always made me feel good since we met.

"Well, um.. I completly understood if you say no but I was wondering if you would go out to lunch with me after the video."

"That sounds great!" Could I get any luckier?

"Great see you in a little while!"

Great! Now I was becoming more and more independant without Edward! I was strong! I didn't need him any more I had Jacob. Right? Oh my god I have an idea for a song! You see this is how it worked with me and writing songs I just started thinking about something than bam!

**_Miss Independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance mmmmm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
said ooo, she fell in love_**

**_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true!_**

**_Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love_**

**_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independant  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love, when love is true_**

**_When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see_**

**_How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…_**

**_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independant  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love  
when love is true..._**

**_Miss Independent_**

Wow, that song was actually pretty good I needed paper! I wonder if Jacob would like it. Wow, were did that come from? Jacob? Really? Me and Jake? Jake and I? Something didn't sound right, know Edward and I sounded pretty good. Stop it Bella get your mind out of the clouds!

**I am so srry I haven't updated but Im busy on my other storys. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. **

**- Kelly Clarkson**


	6. The New Edward

When we made it to the recording place I saw Jacob looking out the window with a big goofy grin on his face. Could he be any cuter? As I opened my door I noticed someone familiar looking across the street. Was that Edward? Hmmm.... The person had the same hair exept they were much more pale and there eyes weren't the green I loved they were more like a red.

"Edward!" I yelled but the guy didn't even flinch.

"Edward, I'm sorry!" I yelled again and the strange man haulted to a stop and turned around then started striding towards me.

"You're-you're sorry?" He asked as he got closer. "You're sorry Bella? For what"

"For being so fragile, it's just...I love you" I said quietly.

"You- you love me?" He asked with a pained expression on his face.

"Yes, I always have." I said in a small voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am so sorry for not seeing what was right infront of me all this time. I guess I've always loved you but tried to convince myself otherwise and it worked."

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," I said pulling Edward's face down to mine.

We shared a long passionate kiss untill Edward pulled back, "I'm not good for you Bella."

"I don't care, we belong together." I said trying to kiss him again.

"No Bella, this isn't how it was supposed to end."

"What are you saying?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm saying I can't do this," He said turning his back to me.

"So that's it, huh? What has god done to you? This isn't you Edward! You're not this person so don't be this person." I yelled at him though I'm sure he didn't care. "Please Edward, I love you. Why isn't that enough?"

I stood there for a few minutes untill Edward was out of site before I walked into the recording studio.

"God Bella you look like shit," Jacob said coming over and giving me a hug. "What happened."

"Thanks alot Jake, I ran into an ex-friend."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head no.

"You ready to go record?" Jacob asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Oh yeah sure, I actually wrote a new song called Miss. Independant earlier."

"That's great! I can't wait to hear it!" Jacob was so sweet but I couldn't find myself liking him more than a friend.

_~After recording Bella and Jacob are going to lunch~_

As Jacob pulled up to a small Italian restraunt called La Bella Italian I couldn't help but smile. Riding on the back of Jacob's amazing Harley Davidson was a blast! I had never experienced anything so thrilling, it was like being on a rollercoaster accept on a motercycle you weren't certain you were going to survive.

"Reservations for Black please," Jacob said to the person who was seating. **(I can't remember what they're called) **

Once we were seated a waitress immediately came over, took one look at me then flipped her hair and leaned over to Jacob making sure he had _everything _he needed. As they were talking I noticed a flash of bronze through the corner of my eye come through the door. After the waitress left Jacob noticed I was tenced and asked what was wrong.

"Remember earlier when I told you I ran into my ex-friend?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah..."

"Well, he just walked in the door." I said and Jacob immediately turned his head to look.

"What the guy with the bronze hair?" he asked

"Don't look!" I hissed."But yes the one with bronze hair."

"Don't worry Bella, if he tries anything I'll be here to stop him," Jacob said trying to reasure me although I wanted Edward to try something.

I watched as Edward talked to the hostess as she led him to a table with a flirtasious smile. I pretended to lisen to Jacob as he went on about how cool it was to meet these big singers who started recording at his dad's buisness. The hostess ended up leading Edward to an empty table next to us. Could this be more uncomfortable for me? Here I have Jake who I like, he's funny and cute, but then there's Edward, who I've known forever and can't picture my life without. But now Edward had changed, he wasn't the same person I used to love. He wasn't _mine._ Jacob could be mine, I had a chance, but Edward. I told him how I felt and he walked away from me. Maybe it was me who messed everything up and should be punished by having Edward taken away from me.

Edward noticed me staring at him over Jacob's head and smirked, before looking back at his menu. A waitress got Edward's order and left his table before he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples like he'd just heard the worst idea in the world. Hmmm... That's different. When our food came, I dug in immediatly trying to distract myself from staring at Edward again. Jacob just kept going on and on about his life so all I had to say was "Uh huh," or "Yeah, that's cool." I liked Jacob, he was cool, but he wasn't _the _guy.

After we were done eating Jacob and I decided to walk along downtown to get to know eacho ther more, although I'm pretty sure I knew everything there was to know about Jacob Black.

**Okay I'm kind of stuck and out of ideas at the moment, I know what is going to happen but I need ideas before they do, Thanks!**

**Okay hit that button with the green letters, you know you want to!**

**My phrase of the day is, "When nothing goes right... Go left!" I saw that on a picture for a iPod app.**


	7. Accidents

When I woke up the next day I hat a spliting headache. Okay, Jacob was out of the picture, he was nice but not for me. I got up from my bed feeling as if I was being watched and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Dad," I said waiting for a response but never got one. I kept walking into the kitchen and saw a pool of red blood while Charlie lie limb.

"Oh my god! Dad, Dad, please wake up,"I said sitting down next to my father feeling for a pulse. Nothing. I ran to the kitchen phone to call 9-1-1 and waited for an ambulance to come.

_'Charlie you can't die on me! You're all I have left' I thought over and over **(I don't know if I mentioned this but Renee died in a car accident)**_

When we finally reached the pittyfull Forks hospital I knew it was to late although the nurses reasured me that they would do their best. Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, came rushing out and before he rushed off to help my father I noticed he now had the same traits as Edward. Had the whole family gotten plastic surgary? **(I'm sorry I haven't added very many details about anyone so let me start Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are the Hales, Emmett's a McCartney and Alice is a Brandon)** I waited, my head resting against the plain, salmon colored walls of the dull hospital while I waited to see my fate. If Charlie died where would I go? What would I do? I'd be an orphane.

As I thought I heard people running in and a brief, "Get out of my way jackass, no I don't have I pass! God damn it let me through!"which sounded strangely like Emmett.

I ignored it keeping my eyes shut before I could feel people next to me.

"Belly, I'm so sorry," I heard a low voice say before opening my eyes to see my best friends (not including Edward because of course he's my ex-best friend) infront of me with teary eyes.

"It's o-okay Emmybear," I said wrapping my arms around his neck before bursting into tears.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell before I saw Edward Cullen's worried expression. "I came as soon as I heard."

"You mean as soon as you were done with Lauren" I said through my sobs.

"No, of course not. I was blind, and I mean it this time. I was so sucked up in my own world to see that the perfect girl for me was standing right infront of me."

"Okay, we'll be waiting in the waiting room," Alice said while the 4 of them inched towards the door.

"E-Edward I don't think this is the most appropriate time to discuss this," I replied not really knowing what else to say.

"Bella I know, but I also know that whatever happens I will always be there for you and no one else can change that. But Bella I'm still not saying I'm good for you."

"I don't care," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

**I can't believe I'm doing this but with the more reviews I might just make a new chapter tomorrow!**

**What will Charlie's fate be. Hmm. it all rests in my hands! I feel so special.**


	8. Results

**The Cullen's control for blood is very good just because this story would be difficult if it wasn't**

I waited in Edward's arms for a few hours feeling his cool school against mine. How long did I have to wait to find out if my father would live? I mean it should be pretty clear shouldn't it?

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock

Doctor Cullen came out with a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Isabella," he only said my name when something was wrong.

"No," I gasped.

"We tried our best, it was like he'd been giving blood for a whole day. There just wasn't any left when you found him," he said looking at Edward.

"Carlisle, you don't think," Edward asked although Carlisle never responded although I knew that Edward got his answer.

"Where will I go?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Bella, our family would be honored to have you stay with us although it's not under the best curcumstances," Carlisle reasured me.

"Thank you so much Doc," this was a name Edward and I used to tease Carlisle with when we were younger.

Carlisle gave me a brief smile before excusing himself.

"Edward, what am I going to do?"

"Well you're going to live with us and will figure it out as we go along. Life is a maze, dear Isabella, and when you reach the end only then do you find the exit."

"Edward, I love you so much."

"As do I, my Bella," Edward said before brushing his lips softly against mine.

We continued our PDA for another few minutes before our friends came back in.

"Belly! Look I got hospital ice cream!" Emmett yelled before getting smacked in the back of the head by Rosalie.

"Bella! What happened? Oh my prada! Is Charlie okay?" Alice shrieked.

I suddenly remembered were I was and stopped smiling. "No, Ally, he- he's dead."

"Bella," I heard before being smooshed by five tight hugs.

Maybe life would go on, I've got the four best friends anyone could ask for and a new caring family. Maybe Charlie died for a reason.

**I don't think I'll end there but that's the end for this chapter**. **I'm so sorry they've been so short but that's all that really needed to happen**


	9. Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or Yoda but I officialy do own a piece of pizza!

It had been a week since Charlie died and I was still moving into the Cullen's house. I never noticed how many clothes Alice had really bought for me. I was moving into one of the many guest rooms the Cullen's had and Alice had convinced her parents to let her stay with us for a few weeks to help me cope. I was feeling better but there was always the gloomy cloud over my had that could never completely fade away.

"Bells, are you almost done packing?" Alice yelled from downstairs. "The new owners will be here in a few minutes!"

Yeah that's right, we sold Charlie's house. It turns out I'm a rich woman. I had hired a lawyer to help me sort through all of this stuff and it ends up Charlie and Renee had left me a great deal of money. Millions to be exact. I don't know how they came up with the money, but somehow it was done and now it was mine.

"I'm coming," I yelled putting the last artical of clothing I owned into my 8th large suitcase just of clothing. I walked to the door hauling my suitcase and before I closed the door behind me I took one last look around my old room. The hand print pictures I'd made when I was five, the picture of the wolf hanging by the door, my purple bedspread, all of these things I'd never really payed much attention to but now crying over.

"Goodbye," I whispered to nothing inperticular.

I closed the door behind me and like people say,' When one door closes the next one opens.' Well that's the case for me. The Cullen family where kind and loving and would be there for me in ways Charlie and Renee couldn't be.

I hauled my suitcase into my new white Audi SUV. I had decided on saving most of my inheritance but I really did need a replacement for my old rusty truck.

"OMG, we have to go dress shopping in Seattle next week for prom dresses!" Alice babbled about until we got to the Cullen's.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Ally. I don't even have a date."

"But you will, young Jedi," Alice responded sounding like Yoda before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Whatever," I said walking into the Cullen's house, letting Alice take in all of my clothes. She did buy all of them after all.

"Hello, Beautiful," Edward said from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a light squeeze.

"Hello," I said turning around crashing my lips onto his.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Emmett's booming voice screamed.

"Emmy! What are you doing here?" I asked suprised. I hadn't seen him since the news I got at the hospital.

"Rosie and I decided we're all having a movie night over here and invited ourself over."

"That's so kind of you to do such a thing!" Edward replied sarcastically though I could sense that he was happy they came.

"Oooh! We should SO watch Valentine's Day!" Rosalie exclaimed laying down with Emmett on the couch. I guess Edward and I were taking the loveseat.

"Hey y'all" Jasper walked in with Alice.

"Guys, you're just in time for Valentine's Day!" Emmett said.

"Yeah! I love that movie! Come on Jazzy, we can cuddle on the floor."

I went up to the Cullen's large flat-screen and place the dvd in before joining Edward on the loveseat.

By the middle of the movie I started zoning off in Edward's arms, and before I new it I was dreaming about my bronze haired man.

* * *

_Dream_

_"Bella, I'm not good for you, I'm a vampire," Edward said before coming at me in an inhuman speed._

_"I-I don't care, you're what I want."_

_"Bella, I could hurt you."_

_"I love you Edward, I wouldn't mind if you had a third eye," I said leaning into a kiss. It started getting steamy when Edward pushed himself off of me._

_"Bella, I can't do this. I may loose control," he said heading towards the door_

_"Okay, but please don't go, we can talk." _

* * *

I woke up to Edward carrying me up some stairs and placing me on a soft surface, which I realized was a bed.

"Please, don't go," I said grabbing his hand while he headed towards the door. "There's plenty of room for both of us."

"Bella?"

"Hmm...?"

"Will you go to prom with me?" Edward whispered in my ear before he started kissing and tugging on it.

"Of course," I replied.

And so that's how the night ended for me, Edward kissing my head and humming me a sweet melody before a fell asleep once again.

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepy Head!" Alice's soprano voice chirped as she went over and opened the curtains to another cloudy day. "Time to go dress shopping!"

"W-what? I don't want to go!" I said barrying my head into Edward's chest.

"Well that's just too bad, you agreed to go with me today on the ride over here, remember?" Oh shit, that must of been when I was zoning out.

"Whatever," I said, resentfully getting out of bed and stomping to the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Rose, Alice, and I were driving to Seattle cranking up the tunes in my car because and I quote Alice,"All of the stuff we're going to buy isn't going to fit in Rosalie's or my car."

**Nice legs, Daisy dukes,**  
**Makes a man go whoo-whoo**  
**That's the way they all come through**  
**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**  
**Low-cut, see-through shirts That make you whoo-whoo**  
**That's the way she come through**  
**Like whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **  
**Just set them up **  
**To knock them down**  
**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **  
**Just set them up **  
**To knock them down**

**I think I should know how**  
**To make love to something innocent **  
**Without leaving my fingerprints out, now**  
**L-O-V-E's just another word **  
**I'll never learn to pronounce**  
**How do I say I'm sorry **  
**'Cause the word is **  
**Never gonna come out no**  
**L-O-V-E's just another word **  
**I'll never learn to pronounce**

**Tight jeans, Double D's Makin' me go whoo-whoo**  
**All the people on the street Know [whoo-whoo-whoo-whoo]**  
**Iced-out, lit-up **  
**Make the kids go whoo-whoo**  
**All the people on the street Know whoo-whoo whoo-whoo**

**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **  
**Just set them up **  
**To knock them down**  
**(Cause I) Just set them up Just set them up **  
**Just set them up **  
**To knock them down**

**I think I should know how **  
**To make love to something innocent **  
**Without leaving my fingerprints out now**  
**L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce**  
**How do I say I'm sorry **  
**'Cause the word is **  
**Never gonna come out no **  
**L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**  
**Ppush it baby **  
**Push it baby out of control **  
**I got my guns cocked tight And I'm ready to blow **  
**Push it baby **  
**Push it baby out of control This is the same old dance That you already know (x2)**

**I think I should know how **  
**To make love to something innocent **  
**Without leaving my fingerprints out no**  
**L-O-V-E's just another word **  
**I'll never learn to pronounce**

I loved this song! It was so catchy and easy to dance to! Ally, Rose, and I started bursting out the chorus and replayed the song about four times before moving onto a few other songs. After the short car ride with me driving this car (this car could really drive fast and I loved it!) we pulled into the Seattle Mall and began my day of torture. First of course we started in the dress departments and after spending about three hours in there I found the perfect dress! It was a strapless blue dress with silver designs and it poofed with layers at the bottom. I was the last to find my dress after Alice found the perfect green dress and Rose a red one. Next Alice and Rosalie dragged me into Victoria Secrets and made me try on some langerie, it wouldn't have been _**that**_ bad if Mike Newton wasn't at the mall and just so happened to be passing by when I was showing Rose and Alice. He stood there for about three minutes with his mouth opened before he continued walking. Uhh! Creep! I ended up getting few pieces of lace before we ended the day with Forever 21 where we all got matching shirts that say, 'I love my boyfriend," and some jean shorts. Just for the record, I don't have a boyfriend but Rose is convinced I will soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hi y'all this is NOT a chapter but I will be writing one. I just wanted to tell you that there is a new contest for best fanfics and etc. So if you wanted to vot for someone that's on the list go to . you will find out the results June 20 and you can nominate new people in August. I am not in this contest if you were curious I jus love these things! I was also thinking about a new Twilight story here's the summary Bella Swan had it all; fame, wealth, and a loving family before it was all taken away from her in an accident. Now she's stuck fending for herself in the big city of New York getting a job as they assistent for the famous photographer, Edward Cullen. It's a little rough, but what'd you think? I also was thinking about this story just being all human although Bella's convinced the Cullens aren't. What do you think? There is now a poll on my page for this question 


	11. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie does and MTV owns 16 and Pregnant. Our ride home was pretty quick thankfully because the radio started playing weird hobo music banjo and all! "Ooh Eddie is going to flip when he sees you in that dress!" Alice squealed clapping her hands in the middle seat behind me. "You think?" I asked biting my bottom lip. "Ooh how 'bout when she shows him her undergarmets" Rose teased. "Shut up," I quietly mumbled to the both of them. "So there's a chance Edward will be getting a little somethin' something?" Alice asked quorking an eyebrow. "I didn't say that," I whined before pulling into the Cullen's parking lot. "Aww,Alice, our little Bella's growing up!" "Uhh you guys are impossible! F you!" I said storming off. "Aww, our little, innocent Bella is embarresed to say the F word even though that's what she and Edward will be doing on prom night," Alice commented to Rose even though I could still hear them. Uhh when will they ever realize Edward and my relationship isn't all about sex? I guess because their relationships are. Okay that was a little drastic, it's not their fault I'm sensitive on the subject. It's not like I'd ever done THAT with anyone before. I didn't feel like I needed to be pressured into that and I needed to be ready and do it with the perfect person. I've seen 16 and Pregnant and I am not going to end up like those girls. No way Jose! Suddenly I felt like I'd hit a brick wall and fell on my ass. Crap, that's going to leave a mark. "Shit! Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I wasn't watching," Edward said kneeling down to my level checking for scraps. "No blood, no foul," I said trying to stand up before I let out a little gasp in pain. Next thing I know, Edward's sweeping me up off my feet and walking up to his bedroom. "Bella, I'm pretty sure that saying when someones not injured," Edward said smirking at me. "Shut up!" I'm pretty sure my face was bright red from being treated like this. "Bella?" he whispered. "Yes?" "I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course," I responded before I kissed him lightly. It started out with an innocent kiss, but it soon turned into a full-on makeout session. I quickly tried to remove my short pulling it above my head when Edward stopped sucking on my neck. "Bella, I don't think that's such a good idea." "Why not?" "Uhh, I don't might have something to do with my parents and my best friend downstairs." "I guess your right," I said about to slip into my shirt. "I didn't say you had to put that on," he said giving me a crooked smile. "How about a massage?" "Sounds perfect," I said lying on my stomach on his bed. "I'll be right back," he said before hurrying out of his room before scurrying back in his room moments later with a bottle of lotion. "Is this okay?" he asked rubbing my back. I responded with a moan. "Good,"he said before unclasping my bra rubbing his fingers down to my breasts before going for my neck. Once again I lamely moaned. "Oh Edward, I love you two," I said while relaxing under his touch. "I love you more than you can imagine," he whispered in my ear before kissing his way to my collarbone and down my spine. "Edward, if you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to stop this time," I whispered back before pushing myself up,accidently dropping my bra. As I bent down to retreave my bra a pale hand stopped me. "Leave it. You look much better without it," he said before cupping one of my breasts and leaning down to kiss them. "Here take my shirt." He quickly removed his shirt revealing his perfect chest. I pulled the shirt over my head before quickly inhailed a breath enjoying Edward's unbelievable scent. It was kind of a mix between cinnamon and a unique woodsy scent. "You look so beautiful in my shirt," he said quietly before pulling me down on the bed, giving me a chaste kiss, then wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to his bare chest. •AUTHOR'S NOTE• I'm sorry for the poor spacing but I'm writing this off of my iTouch and it won't save my spacing. Second the girls prom dresses are going to be posted on my page like their cars and rooms are. 


	12. Prom

DAY OF PROM "Come on Bella! We only have three hours to get ready!" Alice complained pulling me up the long staircase in the Brandon household. "Really? I thought it was only noon," I said glancing at my watch. Sure enough, noon on the dot. "Prom starts at eight and we're going to go to dinner in Port Angeles," Rosalie explained. "We still have about five hours for all of us to ge ready." "Who said those three hours included the two of us getting ready? We're getting you ready for your hunky piece of man-candy," Alice said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Now go jump in the shower," Rose hollered before smacking my ass. "I'm going, I'm going." The shower was going great untill Alice came stomping in halfway through my shower, coming straight up to the glass door, reaching in and shutting off the water. "Come on Bella, you've been in there for a half hour." "How 'bout I just stay behind. You and Rose go have a blast," I suggested, still wanting to hide in the warm water. "Would you give up the oppurtunity to see Eddie in a tux?" Alice challenge. "Uhhh!" I groaned. ~2 1/2 hours later~ "Alice why do my nails have to be filled?" "Because they're uneven, and we still have a half hour. Enjoy it," Alice demanded. "So, are you ready for tonight, Bells?" Rosalie questioned. "As ready as I'll ever be," I murmered. "You've got on the set we got you at Victoria Secrets, right" "Of course Rosalie, I'm so glad I've got friends like you that worry about my sex life," I said sarcastically. ~Two hours later~ "Ladies, we're here!" Emmett's voice boomed from down the stairs. "Finally!" I hollered racing out of the room, well walked as fast as I could in my heals and dress stopping a few feet from the stairs to make a grand entrance. It took me a little while to reach the bottom of the stairs, but when I did I was met with a pair of gorgeous gold eyes. "You look even more beautiful than usual," Edward whispered in my ear. "You look hot as hell in a tux," I whispered back before brushing my lips on his. We stayed like that for a while before I heard a loud wolfwhistle. "Get a room!" Emmett yelled before getting smacked in the back of the head by Rose. "We're already in one," I said. "Well...Um...Are you ready to leave," Edward asked quietly offering his hand, which I gladly accepted. "Whose car are we taking?" "Well the guys and I decided to all take our own cars, so we could leave at any time," Edward informed me before adding,"I don't think Rose and Em are going to last long." I shuddered at the thought although that's probably what Edwar and I would result into doing. "Probably the safest idea," I whispered. "So where are we going for dinner?" This time Jasper spoke up, "Emmett talked us into going to Chili's." "What I love their fries!" Emmett cried. "We're going all the way to Port Angeles on prom night, to eat fries?" Alice asked mortified. "Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered. ~At Chili's~ "Waiter lady! Bring on the fries!" Emmett said jumping in his seat next to Rosalie. "Um...O-Okay," you could clearly tell the young girl was intimidated."Is there anything else I can get you?" "We'll have six Diet Coke's, two burgers WITH the fries, two fried chicken wing things, and two salads," Emmett ordered without consulting with anyone. Yes I get fried chicken wings! ~Arriving at Forks High~ The parking lot was packed with bright, tacky colors, and crazy corsages. Alice had strictly ordered Edward, NO corsages! Rosalie had explained how they were tacky, and would clash with my dress. "Bella, I know I wasn't allowed to get a corsage, and it seemed wrong not getting you anything so when I saw this I couldn't stop thinking about you," Edward whispered before pulling out a little black box. "Oh my god!" I gasped. "Now I know that we're too young to get married, so I got you a promise ring. I Edward Anthony Cullen promise myself to you Isabella Marie Swan if you'll accept me. I love you so much." "Oh Edward," I sighed before giving him a chaste kiss before nodding my head, and slipping the beautiful ring on my ring finger. The ring couldn't have been more beautiful, it was a dark blue saphire with little diamonds surronding it. The band was gold and had a little note inside. ~I love you always, Edward~ "Oh Edward, it's perfect!" I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in for a tight hug. "I'm glad you like it," Edward laughed. "I don't like it, I love it!" "Are you ready to get out of the car?" "If I have to," I sighed. "Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." "Edward, it's fine. Let's go," I giggled throwing my door open before being met by Edward holding out his hand. "Tickets please," Tyler Crowley muttered tiredly. Guess he got stuck with ticket duty. Haha, sucker! Edward and I wondered around the tables looking for our friends. We finally spotted them dancing to a slow song before one of my favorite songs came on, 17 Forever by Metro Station. "Want to dance?"Edward yelled over the music. "Sure!" I hollered back. You are young and so am I And this is wrong But who am I to judge? You feel like heaven when we touch I guess for me this is enough We're one mistake from being together But let's not ask why it's not right You won't be seventeen forever And we can get away with this tonight You are young and I was scared You're wise beyond your years But I don't care And I can feel your heartbeat You know exactly where to take me We're one mistake from being together But let's not ask why it's not right You won't be seventeen forever And we can get away with this tonight "Will you remember me?" You ask me as I leave "Remember what I said?" Oh, how could I Oh, how could I forget? We're one mistake from being together But let's not ask why it's not right You won't be seventeen forever And we can get away with this tonight (x3) My back was against Edward's, and as my poor attempt to seduce Edward I tried to grind against him. How else was I supposed to dance to this song? It was completly suggestive. "Bella you finally made it!" Alice squealed after the sig ended. "Bells, is that what I think it is?" Rose asked looking at my ring. "Edward gave me a promise ring! Isn't it beautiful?" "OMJ! This is huge!" Alice said clapping her hands. "What the hell's OMJ?" I asked. "Oh my Jazzy, duh!" "Well, Emmett and I are going to get out of here," Rose said wiggling her eyebrows before going up to Emmett and hauling him to the back door. "Ally, wanna get out of here?" Jasper asked behind Alice. "Okay Jazzyboo!" "I guess that's our que to leave," I whispered suggestively. "Bella, are you sure?" "I'm sure about you!" I said before heading towards the car. "My house is empty, my parents are gone for the weekend. We could head over to my place." "Sounds perfect, I told my dad I'd be at Rose's just in case. I had a hard time keeping my hands off Edward while we drove, and by the time we reached his house I almost had my pants off. Edward picked me up bridal style with unbelievable grace and raced to the front door swinging the door open. "Edward I want you SO bad," I moaned as Edward pushed me back against his bed.I quickly pulled off his dress shirt before heading straight for his belt. I tugged it off as fast as I could before rubbing my hands against his abs. He unclapsed my lacey corset top that I had gotten at Victoria Secrets, and I pulled down his pants to reveal a pair of blue silk boxers. "Edward I love you sooo much," I groaned while he pocked his tongue into my navel. After he was done with my navel he headed straight for the prize, and reached for his pants pulling out a condom. 


	13. Morning After

**Lemon Alert**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen before confused as to where I was until last night sunk in. I was in Edward Fucking Cullen's room. Yes, I said the F. word!I wrapped one of Edward's bed sheets around me, the smell of sex still on them.

"Hello Handsome," I whispered wrapping my arms around Edward's waste.

"Wow, you scared me!" Edward said before twisting around and giving me a chaste kiss. "After breakfast I was going to take a shower if you wanted to join me."

"That sounds wonderful! So what have you made?" I asked curiously.

"Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, some turkey sausage, and some orange juice. I wasn't sure what you would want so I made a little of each!"

"Edward, I'm never going to be able to eat a 1/3 of that!"

"After all the excersize you did last night I bet you'll be suprised," he said winking at me before putting the food on a plate. "I thought we could eat in bed."

"Don't let me stop you!" I said before noticing that Edward only had on a thin sheet. Gasp! Even after seeing him completly naked he could still turn me on wearing clothers!

"Well then let's get a move on!" I rushed into his room jumping into bed loosing the sheet before Edward came in carrying a platter of food.

"Oh Bella, if only you knew the things you do to me," Edward whispered before dropping his sheet next to mine, and placing the food on the ground before joining me in bed.

"What if we shower first then eat?" I suggested.

"Our appetites would be bigger!" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I jumped up pulling Edward with me into the bathroom turning on the water. Roaming my hands up and down him waiting for the water to warm up.

"Wow, slow down there Tiger or we'll never make it to the shower!" Edward said as my hand started getting a little low.

"Uhh! The water takes to long to warm up!" I complained.

"Love, it's warm now."

"Than what's stopping us?" I said pulling him in before feeling the warm water prickle my skin. Edward slammed me into the wall holding the shower head before raising it to my pussy. Oh, sweet merciful Jesus!

"Uh...Edward." I moaned.

"Cum for me Bella, cum," he whispered in my ear before sticking his fingers into me pumping in and out of me.

"I'm cuming!" I screamed before releasing onto him.

"Thank you, Love," Edward said before turning of the water and taking me to bed. He was right, I was hungry!

**Sorry it took so long, but as you can see I FINALLY got onto my computer! I'll try and update a lot more as this story is just getting fun! Any recommondations? **


	14. Taken

The first day back at school was...awkward, to say the least. Edward and my relationship was still new and we'd only gone out in public when we had gone to prom. I was drawn to him more than I'd ever been to one person ever.

I felt like I had been reborn the second I agreed to go to prom with him, and I feel like a better person every time I was with him. Our recent sexual experiences had been PG...well PG-13 since our mind-boggling shower scene, we're going to take it slow and not be like Emmett and Rose who feel the need to share things with everyone.

Even though I was still hurting loosing Charlie, I felt like I had somehow gained something too. A new family, a loving boyfriend, and the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

If you were wondering how exactly the first day went you're about to find out.!

Living in a small town you expect things will get around fast, especially with all this technology. No one was sure how Dad died, but they sure new when, so the Monday morning I had been silently dreading came decided to drive me, even though I was more than capable of driving myself. Let's start from there.

"Edward, I can drive myself, goddamn it! You act as if my truck is a ticking-time bomb," I whined as he insisted I get in the car.

"Bella, that things older than my parents, and we both know they could explode at any minute. Besides, I want to show you off to the world today. Let everyone know you're mine. Especially that Newton kid, he's a creeper." Edward stated before throwing me over his shoulder, they were quite broad may I add? And takes me to his posh shiny Volvo something something. He'd told me a million times quite proudly the name of his car, but I'd never absorbed that information.

"Have a wonderful day at school kids!" Esme's light voice rung from the porch before Edward was in the car zooming off.

"Edward? Do you think you could lay off the gas a smidge? I'd feel much more relaxed." I cooed as the speedometer went from 134 to a steady 95.

"You know I hate driving slow."

"But you love me just enough to not risk your life."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before a wide smile spread across his face.

"What? What is it?"

"I'll never again go more than 50 miles over the speed limit if I can buy you a new car," he explains. "It's a win-win. You get the satisfaction of knowing I'll be safe, and I'll get the satisfaction of knowing you're safe."

"Will I still get to keep my truck?"

"No, that car should be condemned."

"Fine, no," I said before I felt the car start to speed up as we got close to town.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"What type of car?"

"A big, bright, flashy, yellow one."

I felt the color drain out of my face, we'd need some negotiation."If you get me something like that I swear I'll never look at you again.

"Aww, Love, you know you can't resist the Cullen charm. It's all in my swagger!"

"Maybe so, but I'm sure Mike will keep me entertained while I'm trying to ignore you," is all I get in before pulling into one of the parking spots perpendicular from Emmett's humungo Jeep.

I can feel my nerves wearing on me as I briefly run my fingers through my hair only to make it frizz more. Damn genes! Damn moisture! Well I can only stay in for so long... I crack my knuckles before getting out of the car only to realize Edward had been waiting in the car with me. Weird...brHere comes the complaining about wanting to open my door for me like a 'real gentleman.'

3-2-1-"Bel-la, I wanted to open the door for you. What would Esme say if she found out I haven't been very gentlemanly lately?"  
"Oh the horror! You need to stop worrying about what other people think," I say pressing my index finger against his chest before leaning in and brushing my lips against his. They linger for a moment before I pull back teasingly, resulting in a low growl from Edward who pulled me back against him. Our slippery lips glided against each others for a fee moments while our tongues fought for dominan- "Ahhhhh! My eyes," Emmett screams before slapping his hand over his eyes and running in circles colliding with his Jeep.

Seeing a semi-grown man on the ground whining to his girlfriend about her needing to get his 'booboo' kissed is pretty just shook her head, embarrassed. Sometimes I had to feel bad for her; her being stuck with 'The Incredible Hulk' and all. Then I remember that she 'likes 'em rough.'

When the bell rings I head over to class praying the day will go by quickly and I can get home to spend time alone with Edward. It didn't. 52 minutes of pure torture 6 times a day is not exactly what I consider enjoyable. Lunch, now there was my best subject.

After 4th period I decided to go to the bathroom before heading to the lunchroom because I was about to burst. While I was in the stall I heard the bathroom door swing open before the clack. Clack. Clack. Of annoying fake prada shoes.

"Oh my Edward," a nasly voice gasped."Did you see the way Swan flung herself onto my Eddie? She is such a bitch."That shrewd!"Tanya, don't worry. Everyone knows you and Edward are soulmates," an equally nasly voice replied.

"Well, that bitch better watch her back. No one messes with my man," Tanya spat before pushing her breasts up and her shirt down then walked walked out of the dirty Forks High bathroom, her posse close behind. What was that saying your parents used to tell you when you were little? When life gives you lemons make some damn good lemonade, no, that's what Alice tells me. Oh, oh, it's on the tip of my tongue! Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me! 1) LIES! 2) LIES! 3) Tanya was probably planning a little bit of both for eternal world domination, where does that leave me?

I quickly scurried out of the bathroom looking behind my back at every turn I made. What if she was planning on jumping me? I almost cried when I saw the ugly forest green cafeteria doors infront of me. Pushing through the two doors I quickly glanced around looking for Rose and Alice.

After not finding them I decide to look in the library; maybe, just maybe, they're studying. Hahaha, I crack myself up! Oh well might as well look. When I got only a few turns away from the library something long and hard hit me from behind and eveything went black.

**It's been sooo long! I'm so sorry, you guys deserve better. I'm trying to get back into it starting with this chapter and will start on the next one after this is posted**


End file.
